The East And West:A Theory About Okami
by Stinabean11
Summary: The possible backstory of Okami. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE THEORY AND COVER DESIGN. Yes, I drew that. Yaaaaaaaaaaay.
1. 1: To Be, Or Not To Be?

**Folks! I have posted the second chapter! No need to wait. Carry on~**

This is purely a theory. None of this has been made cannon or has official proof.

Have you ever played a game called Okami or Okamiden? They're good, no? These two games are refered to as literal pieces of art. I love them, too. Though what I've recently been thinking about them amazes me. After looking into the games a bit more and studying the dialogue more, I've noticed some odd things in it's backround. The one quote that made me think about this was from Issun, while Amaterasu and Rao were escaping the water dragon. While getting impatient with Rao, he tells her that "Ammy's a wolf, not a speedboat!". Let me say what I'm going for here. How can a poncle, in the middle ages of Japan, know what the hell a speedboat is? So after more research and wiki-disecting, I came up with a strange conclusion;Okami and Okamiden takes place in a post-apocalyptic future where only certain oriental countires and nearby areas survived and the rest of the world, in other words, ended .

Want me to continue? Leave a review!

So, until then...

To be continued...maybe. If you want it to...


	2. 2: Shiranui And The Last Of Us

**Huh. Can't believe I actually got a request for me to post the rest of this. SO BE IT. LETS DO THIS!**

Okay, there is also evidence for this theory in Okamiden I forgot to mention. After beating Bullhead, he floods the entire forest. To do so without the Tide jem things, he whacks a power box on the wall that looks WAAAAAAAY TOO MODERN for the moon tribe's dystopian tech or anything in ancient Japan. It looks like the power box that you'd probably find in your house!

The real story begins in Okami's rendition of earth. New diseases started spreading and life became a living Hell. To make matters worse, a ton of labs decided to make millions by trying to make the 'ultimate being'. Mutations and crossbreeds were then beginning to be made. One of the first successful mutations was our pal this chapter was named after, Shiranui! The sun god, Amaterasu, needed a powerfull vessel to revisit the world with hopes of returning it to it's former glory. Thankfully, a unborn Shiranui that was possibly going to become the world's greatest weapon was just around the corner and was up for the picking. The mutating backstory explains why Shiranui had tendrils. I often like to think he grew them in a very Parasite Eve-ish fashion at a young age. Please, for the sake of your sanity, don't look up the transformation sequences from Parasite Eve. And by that, I mean_ do _go look up the transformation sequences from Parasite Eve. **NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART.**

That disease I was talking about before? Yeah, it's involved. This disease created one of the franchise's most reconizable antagonists; the imps. This is supported by the bestiary desscriptions for the green imps.

Okami:  
_"Rude monkey-like creatures that harass and tease humans._  
_Whether frightening the locals or causing outbreaks of disease,_  
_these troublemakers have proven to be the bane of humanity._  
_Said to hide in gloomy places, they are portrayed as flautists."_

Okamiden:

_"__A depraved demon that nests in areas where energies stagnate.  
He carries a toy paddle around to attract people to join him in a dance.  
Children who make this devil a play fellow soon regret it when they find themselves  
magically transformed into Green Imps."_

And for the old ones:

_"A depraved demon that nests in areas where energies stagnate.  
He can look quite jovial while he is dancing his little jig and playing his flute.  
Paralyzing his victims is about the worst he will do,  
but he has been known to carry and spread disease as well."_

All of them incude spreading disease and one even includes turning humans into imps. Acording to this, the disease manipulated the infected people over a long period of time and it was becoming more and more contagious. Think of it like that zombie disease from The Last Of Us. Only less creepy and more whimsy!

To be continued!


	3. 3: Aaaand There Goes Humanity

**The Moon Tribe's origins and unstable killer mutants. Doesn't that sound like FUUUUUN? **

**Sorry for the delay! was being a *** and was crashing everytime I tried to update this. Here it is ^-^'**

Yaaaaaaaaaay cotinuation. So, after the spread of what I like to call 'The Imp Symdrome', people were going desperate. Governments lose control of civilizations, governments lose all sense of logic, civilizations began to fall, and maltias rise to power. Very, very violent maltias. Because the world wasn't screwed enough, secret organizations also appeared EVERYWHERE! And by secret organizations, I mean _one _secret organization. LE MOON TRIBE.

This group was popular in western countries. The members would often mark themselves out by dying their hair yellow and/or growing it out. This group was made up of scientists that specialized in anti-ageing thingies. Creams, foods, you name it! This was why they were able to manipulate the group-member's aging and life span to over millions and millions of yearz Most were also somehow involved in the creation of Shiranui. Speaking of Shiranui, you're probably wondering where our little furball is during all this commotion. The Moon Tribe sent him out on a time traveling expidition with the help of the Sprirt Gates. What time period did they send him to? The early days of Kamiki village. Of course, they sent him there so he wouldn't be murdered somehow in the time period they were in so that he could save the future like some titan-shifter EHWEN YEEGAH THEY ARE THE PREY AND WE ARE THE HUNTERS or sumthin liek dat.

Meanwhile, the mutants start evolving as smoothly as the grand canyon rapids. Their minds started becoming god-like, like the test subjects in the creepypasta "Russian Sleep Experiment". They begam mastering telekinisis, human speech, and a few even grew the ability to manipulate time and space with simply the will of the mind. The ones that grew this eventually became our favorite bosses in Okami! Plus the fact that the original Orochi myth and Hydra myth were inspired off sightings of two-headed snakes in ancient Greece and Japan. This also helped make the myths of nine-tailed foxes, two-tailed cats, cerberuses, and other myths about animals with multiples body parts. There is also evidence for this part of the theory from the following:

The Crimson Helm was born from Orochi's first death.

The Crimson Helm is a bull.

Snakes with two heads had been real at one point.

Bulls with two heads had been real at one point.

Ya see what I'm going for here? Though I'm probably just grossing you out right now. Then again, this is being written by the person who's first anime other than Pokemon was Higurashi and who thinks spiders are adorable. I'm a sick person -_-'

**NOTE: Higurashi is a awesome anime and a even awesomer sound novel. I reccomend it to those who love creepypasta and classic mindf****ery. But if you're reading this and dislike it or hate it's guts(slight pun intended), I won't bash you~**


	4. 4: A Feelsy End To A Feelsy Begining

**Ahem...Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you another part of my little theory. I recommend rereading the previous chapter before doing so with this one. This also may be the final chapter unless I think of more things to include in this theory. Thanks for reading this far and enjoy :3**

The malitias and the secret organization decided to team up for the time being, since the organization had tons of tech that had been hidden from them for years. Together, they built space ships. The biggest one that would lead the escape fleet was the Ark Of Yamato. Tons of people and pets gathered onto the ships, hoping that what the organization said about manipulating the moon's atmosphere was true. People who weren't rich couldn't go on, however, since the payment for it was too high for most to own. This left plenty of people abandoned on the planet.

Then the apocalypse started. The rest of the earth's population was fully aware that there was almost no hope left. The earth was beginning to colide with the sun. The tension was enough to drive one mad. That's when Shiranui came back from the sea of time he was in, from the newly built Spirit Gates. By the time he arrived, it was too late. Most of the western population was already dead from numerous natural disasters.

It was over.

Shiranui took in the enviroment that surounded the mutant, feeling the heat slowly crawling up his fur. He was dissapointed in the humans, creating ways to escape only to leave most behind. Pity. Although, he couldn't simply leave them to die. They gave him life. They created this vessal for him to forgive them. To save them from the firery deaths that they would reside in from now on. He sighed. Forgiveness wasn't this simple for him in this body. They made this vessel to kill, to have no emotions. The god didn't want to kill. Shiranui began staring deeply into the sun, struggling. Stopping the sun's movement towards the earth and putting it back in the right spot in Earth's orbit. He started reconsidering what he'd just done.

There were monsters everywhere. The Imp Plague was still spreading. The world's governments left out of vainity. Families had been torn apart. It seemed that there was nothing to live for anymore. Though, what he had done cannot be undone. It had taken too much of his power. And he'd just be killing more by undoing it, anyways. He smiled and shed a single tear (like one of those 'Sexy cries' a certain character might do in a movie). He shook it off. He began walking, ready to begin his mission.

Making the world a better place.


End file.
